Results of Hidden Feelings
by Raydran
Summary: Taito sorta angsty please r
1. Default Chapter Title

Results of Hidden Feelings

I

Sit and cry

All night long

Listening to that sad sad song

I decide

I can't take it on the inside

Any more

Open the door

Sit upon the floor

I slide the blade

Across my flesh

Vision begins to fade

The tears and blood flow

They do not want to slow

As I cry

Wondering why

It had to be this way

I could not stay

I know

I will die

I say good bye

Knowing it was time to go

Wishing it could have been

Different

I hope that I will be forgiven

For the sin

That I have just committed

To late

For all is left to fate

I close my eyes

Whispering, my last good byes

How cold

I release my hold

On my life

And the knife

That I used to take

My life away

So that I shall never see another day

Tears began to dot the page as the blonde finished the last line. He really did wish it could have been different but it wasn't. It had been ten years and he still couldn't get over him. Tai would never have returned the feelings Matt had for the brunette. Matt sat in the bathroom, razor blade in one hand piece of paper in other. Setting the blade on the edge of the sink, he carefully folded up the piece of paper. Why? He should have just told Tai but he was afraid of rejection so for ten years he lived with the pain of loneliness until he just couldn't take it anymore.

He picked up the blade replacing it with the neatly folded paper. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Matt pulled his sleeves up exposing his thin pale wrists. Tears silently hit the floor as Matt slid the cold razor blade across his skin. Tiny crimson droplets were already falling to the floor. Matt watched as his tears mixed with his blood. He now sat on the floor watching his life drain onto the cold floor. Suddenly feeling faint he lay down on the bathroom floor. Puddles of blood forming around his arms that lay on the floor at his sides. Lying there staring at the ceiling as everything began to blur and fade.

At the same time…

Tai was on his way to see Matt. Why he wasn't quite sure, after all it had been ten years since they seen each other. Tai didn't know what he was going to say or do, all he knew was that he was going to see Matt. After ten years what would he say, especially to Matt. No one may have known it, but Tai had been in love with the blonde and still was.

Tai didn't want to believe it at the time, but he had been and still was in love with Matt. So finally after ten years the brunette was going to tell the blue eyed singer. He only hoped it wasn't too late. Ten years is a long time. Tai looked up just to see he had passed Matt's apartment building.

Reluctantly Tai made his way up the stairs, he figured it would give him a little extra time if he took the stairs instead of the elevator. He finally arrived at Matt's door and was now beginning to panic. What would he say? What would he do? Thoughts zoomed through Tai's head. No turning back now, He had to tell him.

After he collected his thoughts, he knocked on the door. Nothing…He knocked again…Still no reply….

Maybe he wasn't home. Tk told Tai Matt was always home on Tuesdays. Tai was beginning to get a bad feeling about all this, something wasn't right. He slowly reached out and turned the knob, it was open. He went in.

Tai looked around…….the apartment would have been totally dark had it not been daylight outside. Sunlight poured in through the windows. Immediately Tai scanned the apartment for Matt. 

He wasn't in the Kitchen

…….or the living room

…….or the bedroom

Tai's knees gave out as soon as he opened the bathroom door. Tears welled up in his eyes as he made his way over to Matt's body. Immediately he felt for a pulse.

Okay everyone all I need to know is if you want a happy ending or a sad ending……………will matt live or will matt die………..what is tai going to do ………………………..its all up to you please read and review..


	2. It's never too late

It's Never Too Late

It's Never Too Late

__

It's never too late 

To say how you feel

Don't leave it all up to fate

Is this real

If he's your soul mate

Then whats the deal

Why can't you tell him 

It's been ten years 

Don't you think that's long enough

It's gonna be rough 

But if he's worth it

Then you can tell him

Just how you feel

And you can be together

Like it was meant to be

Can't you see?

You have to do something 

You can't just leave it all up to fate

He loves you 

As much as you love him

Say those three words

That he has waited 

All these years

To hear

From you

And he will bestow those little words so few

That means so much

Back to you

Tai saw Matt's body lying in a pool of blood. In an instant Matt was in Tai's arms. The ambulance was on the way but would they make it in time. Tai had held Matt's hand the whole way to the hospital, and he didn't think he would ever let go of that hand. Now Tai was pacing the lobby waiting for the doctor. The blonde had passed out about half way to the hospital, Tai knew he had lost a lot of blood. He only hoped it wasn't too late, for them to save Matt. 

Tai paced the waiting room. He was never a very patient person, and this was tearing him up inside. He knew the doctors had to find a blood donor, but did it really take this long. Tai felt like kicking something. He waited and waited until he was sick of waiting. Just then the doctor came out.

"Taichi Kamiya." 

"That's me."

"The blood transfusion went well, and your friend should be home in a couple of days."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course."

Tai quietly opened the door and slipped into the room. He slowly walked over to the bed. Matt, who was extremely pale, seemed to blend in with the sheets. Matt blinked a few times, before realizing there was someone else in the room. Matt turned to look at Tai. Neither one of them speaking. Tai was now standing next to the bed holding Matt's hand, noticing the thick gauze bandages for the first time.

"Damn it, Matt! Why would you do something like this," Tai pretty much yelled

"What do you care Tai," Matt replied in his icy tone

"Who ever said I didn't?"

"You didn't have to say it, you made it quite clear."

"I'm sorry," Tai whispered barely audible

"Of course you are, you always are."

"I am sorry Matt, I never wanted to hurt you or for you to hurt yourself……I……I …..IloveYou." Tai said saying the last part so fast you could barely tell what he was saying.

"Wha…What……You mean it."

"Of course I mean it."

"You do."

"I love you Matt."

"I love you Tai."

Tai leaned down, staring into Matt's eyes as he brushed his lips against Matt's. Matt blushed. Tai smiled and deepened the kiss, Matt kissing back with all the passion, that had been with held for the past years. Matt sighed as Tai wrapped his arms around him. The two boys just sat there content and happy in each others arms.


	3. What do you do when it's too late

What Do You Do When Its Too Late

What Do You Do When Its Too Late

__

What do you do when it's too late

Can you still trust fate

You should have told him 

Just how you felt

With this pain 

You wouldn't have had to dealt

But it's too late

And now the pain is oh so great

What will you do

Now that its through

He's gone 

It's not even dawn

Yet you don't cry

You don't weep

Why?

You loved him so you say

But yet you couldn't tell him

Until this day

But its to late

For he left

And he won't be back

So you don't have to cut him some slack

So say good bye

And be on your way

You can be home by the end of the day

Tai held Matt's limp lifeless body in his arms as sobs racked his body. Why? It wasn't supposed to be this way. Tai was gonna tell Matt how he felt and they were supposed to be together. He killed himself. It was all his fault why did he wait so long. The brunette look down at his hands, which were now covered with the blood of the one person that ever, meant anything to him. Tai held Matt as they waited for the ambulance, but would they make it in time.

Matt opened his eyes slightly to see Tai, it couldn't be could it… it was. Matt had waited for so long to see Tai and now that Tai was here it was too late and Matt knew it. A single tear made its way down his cheek, he was going to tell Tai how he felt if he had to use his last bit of strength to do it. Matt opened his mouth and nothing came out. Tai look down at the blonde in his arms, he looked as if he was trying to say something. 

Tai looked at Matt the color gone from him, deep in his heart Tai knew that it was too late. Tears ran freely down his face, as he held Matt closer too him. Tai looked into Matt's eyes, those icy sapphire eyes that held so much sadness and yet a tiny bit of hope. Tai knew he didn't have much longer, he had to tell him, and he had to tell him NOW. Matt was having a hard time staying conscious, he looked at Tai his cheeks stained with tears. Matt looked at Tai and whispered something, Tai could barely make it out, and then it hit Tai like a ton of bricks. Matt, who was dying, just told him that he loved him, even after all these years. 

Matt looked at Tai. Tai looked utterly shocked, that Matt had told him he loved him. He felt himself begin to slip into unconsciousness. Matt reached for Tai's hand, Tai held Matt's hand as he held him. It was now or never. Tai looked at Matt and was about to say something, when the blonde's eyes closed and he mouthed the words "I love you" for the last time.

Tai just sat there sobbing, holding Matt's body crying and whispering "I love you, Matt." Just then the paramedics walked in. Tai, still holding Matt's body looked up through tear filled eyes at them. Why couldn't they have been here sooner, he thought. Just then one of the paramedics said, " Sorry, bad directions." Tai wanted to scream and shout and hurt something. His angel died because of bad fucking directions. No, his angel died because of the sadness, sadness he had caused. Tai's breath caught in his throat as this thought hit him.


End file.
